He was Draco Malfoy
by mellory1
Summary: He was Draco Malfoy and,even if he was going to die,he would be himself:arrogant,sarcastic and proud of what he has done.


He was Draco Malfoy.

He was Draco Malfoy, not a stupid mudblood like Granger or a red-haired Weasley (God, all the members of that ashamed family looks like an agricultural labourer not like a person who lives in the '90).

He had a very big house, a castle, Malfoy Manor.

He had lot of domestic elves at his feet.

He had very rich friends who adored him.

At Hogwarts he was one of the wisest student (after Granger, shit).

In Quidditch he was the best keeper (after Potter, double shit).

He was the darkest, most fascinating boy that every girl wanted: Pansy was always available for him, in every sense; Millicent,all the times he passed near her, was used to collapse on the floor; every Slytherin girl has passed through is bed and all of them convey that Draco Malfoy is also the best lover of Hogwarts.

He had the power to use everything he wanted.

He hated the Gryffindors and the Gryffindors hate him.

Especially Potter.

Harry Potter, san Potter, the Boy-who-Survive….he hate him.

He is an arrogant, stupid friend of mudbloods; he was always favoured by Dumbledore or McGonagall. He thinks that he can do everything he wants.

He hate Harry Potter, he is nothing.

He was Draco Malfoy and he will the one who will kill Harry Potter.

Now, he is Draco (yeah, only Draco, his surname hasn't got any value: his father is in prison and probably he will be killed by Voldemort, he doesn't know where his mother is).

He has killed Dumbledore.

…well, he hasn't really killed Dumbledore, Severus did. But he has permit to the Death Eaters to come into Hogwarts.

He was a hero now, he has done all this alone and he is only 17!

For God, Voldemort must be proud of him, probably he will accept him and let him to return to his family, he must do it, HE WANTS THEM!

….the reality is another.

He thinks that he will never see his parent, he won't return to Malfoy Manor, he won't be the best at Hogwarts, that school is going to be closed.

The reality is that is gonna be alone for the rest of his life, running away from everyone and everything, being despised for his coward soul, ignored by the persons who, one time, were his best friends.

And then…

...he will die killed by Harry Potter, the Boy-who has survive and defeated Voldemort.

It is his destiny.

-Are you crying Draco?-asked Severus, looking out the window, searching in the black night something strange.

The blonde, thin boy looked at him and he smirked:-Why I would be crying, Sev?-

-Because we are going to be dead in a few minutes-said the man now looking at his ex-student.

Draco passed his fingers through his hair and he smiled:-You know, I had never thought that it will finish in this way-

-You're liar, you know this, don't you?-

Draco stare at Snape: his ex professor was thinner then him, how can he stood up?

-I know that I'm going to die, Draco, if you want to continue to run away, go. I have satisfied my last desire to destroy the Maradeurs killing Remus Lupin, I'm bored of my life, I've got nothing to lose-

Then, there was silence, a heavy silence.

Fire was put off.

Tears began to slide on his cheeks, he began to sob, feeling his heart will collapse.

Severus came close to him and he put a hand on his shoulder:-You are one of the best Slytherin I've ever met, behave like only a Slytherin can do: fierce, determined, sarcastic-

Draco laughed between the tears, looking at Severus:-And you are the most disgusting, bastard I've ever encountered-

-Glad to know it, Draco-the man said smirking.

Snape picked up his black coat and he wore it:-So, I see you soon, eh?-he said, while he was opening the door.

-Of course, man , I want to battle you the next time in a duel-

The man laughed and he disappeared behind the door.

Draco remained quiet, waiting.

Then he heard them, he heard his killer's steps.

He stood up, removing the dust that was on his clothes and the traces that the tears left on his cheeks. In the end he still wanted to be an aristocratic nobleman.

He was Draco Malfoy and, even if he's going to die, he will be himself: arrogant, sarcastic and proud of what he had done.

The door slammed.

Draco smirked.

-Glad to see you Potter, do you want some whisky?-

THE END

Notes:

Ok, this is my first fan fiction written in English. Whoa, it's an experience do something like this, don't you think so? I apologize for the possible errors that they are in but I promise that I will get better, ok?

Thanks all for reading,Mellory


End file.
